The NeverEnding Story
by Grey Chocolate
Summary: Ketika akhir dari sebuah kehidupan bukanlah akhir dari segalanya. Selalu ada babak kehidupan yang baru setelahnya. [AU] [Canon]


Tokyo Ghoul © Ishida Sui

[Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari mempublikasikan fanfik ini]

Semicanon & AU

IC & OoC

**The NeverEnding Story  
**

Seorang pemuda bersurai hitam membolak-balik halaman dari sebuah buku dengan wajah bosan. Buku yang ia temukan di perpustakaan Universitas Kamii tersebut entah mengapa sangat menarik baginya, memberikan rasa ingin tahu yang amat intens. Buku bersampul hitam yang telah usang itu ditemukannya di antara buku lain. buku yang terlihat tidak terjamah tangan manusia dalam kurun waktu yang sangat lama. Buku dengan judul "Ghoul".

'_Ghoul? Apa itu?'_ Alis pemuda bernama Kaneki Ken bertautan.

Setahunya, Ghoul merupakan suatu mitos belaka yang sedang menjadi tren di kalangan masyarakat belakangan ini. Meskipun dikatakan bahwa Ghoul hanya memakan jasad manusia, dari mitos yang beredar sang pemuda menangkap cerita yang berbeda. Ghoul yang ada di dalam mitos disebutkan seringkali membunuh manusia untuk mendapatkan daging yang segar. Mengerikan. Entah siapa yang memulai, mitos yang jelas-jelas hanya sebongkah kepalsuan itu menyebar luas. Di sini, di rak buku bagian sains, sang pemuda menemukan buku mengenai Ghoul. Di dalam buku tersebut dijelaskan bahwa Ghoul adalah nyata dan memang menjadi fenomena menggemparkan di muka bumi, terutama di Jepang. Sebelum bagian negara di Jepang dibagi dengan nama masing-masing, pernah dikenal dengan istilah nomenklatur dengan nomor. Istilah tersebut menyebutkan wilayah di Jepang dengan nomor dan dijelaskan pula di dalam buku tersebut bahwa _ward_ yang menimbulkan suatu tragedi adalah _ward _ke-20 yang mana di sanalah lahir seorang Ghoul yang sebelumnya manusia. Ghoul bermata satu.

"Aku tidak percaya." Kaneki tertawa kaku. "B … Bagaimana mungkin Ghoul itu ada? Apakah itu berarti mereka masih hidup hingga saat ini?"

Kaneki merasa ketagihan untuk terus menggali informasi mengenai Ghoul yang tersaji di dalam buku tersebut. Sampai ….

"Kaneki-_kun_?"

Sang pemuda bertubuh standar tanpa otot tersebut mengalihkan wajahnya ke sumber suara setelah mendengar namanya dipanggil. Seorang gadis bersurai plum panjang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu. Kaneki cukup mengenal sang gadis karena mereka berdua merupakan pengunjung perpustakaan dengan frekuensi berkunjung melebihi mahasiswa lainnya. Rize. Kamishiro Rize. Gadis yang sangat manis dan lembut. Gadis yang selalu mengenakan busana dengan renda dengan warna-warna pastel, begitu feminin.

"Rize-_san_?"

Sang gadis berkacamata tersebut melangkah masuk. "Kau masih berada di sini? Sebentar lagi perpustakaan ditutup. Alangkah baiknya jika kau pulang dan membereskan tumpukan buku di sebelahmu sebelum penjaga perpustakaan kembali."

Tak sadar sudah menghabiskan waktu lama hingga lupa waktu, sang pemuda dengan panik mengembalikan buku-buku lain yang telah ia baca terkecuali buku tentang Ghoul. Buku bersampul hitam itu tak luput dari penglihatan Rize.

"Buku apa itu?"

Kaneki terlambat menyembunyikan buku tersebut dari Rize. Sang gadis pasti akan ketakutan jika mengetahui bahwa Ghoul sesungguhnya ada dan pernah atau masih eksis di dunia. Mencoba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan, Kaneki lantas membawa buku tersebut ke meja penjaga perpustakaan dan mendata dirinya sendiri beserta buku tentang Ghoul yang hendak ia pinjam sampai besok.

"Buku apa itu?" Rize mengulang pertanyaannya. Kali ini dengan nada sedikit mendesak. Bagaimanapun ia sadar dengan gelagat Kaneki yang seolah tidak ingin memperlihatkan buku tersebut. Apakah Kaneki sedang membaca buku dewasa? Tidak. Tidak mungkin buku semacam itu ada di perpustakaan kampus, lebih tidak mungkin lagi karena jelas-jelas Kaneki bukanlah tipikal pemuda yang menyenangi hal demikian. Dia pemuda yang masa pubertasnya sedikit terhambat datang.

Ghoul. Tulisan di sampul buku yang Kaneki pegang terbaca oleh Rize. Ghoul? Apa itu? Yang sang gadis ketahui dari kata "Ghoul" hanyalah bahwa mereka adalah mahluk pemangsa jasad manusia yang akan keluar di malam hari. Dari buku fiksi yang pernah ia baca, Ghoul memiliki perawakan mirip frankstein dan selalu berada di pemakaman. Sejak kapan Kaneki tertarik perihal Ghoul? Apakah ada hubungannya dengan mitos yang sedang menjadi buah bibir di sana?

Muda-mudi itu berjalan beriringan di koridor kampus. Rize mencoba menginterogasi Kaneki mengenai buku yang dipinjamnya, tetapi sang pemuda bersikeras menolak untuk memberitahukan apa pun. Ia bahkan berlari meninggalkan Rize ketika sang gadis berusaha meraih secara paksa buku tersebut dari dekapan Kaneki.

"Kaneki-_kun_!"

"Maaf, Rize-_san_. Aku duluan!"

* * *

"_Aku sudah melindungi kalian, bukan? Kenapa? Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu?" Pemuda setengah Ghoul dengan kakugan di satu sisi matanya berjalan mundur ke belakang. Kenapa? Kenapa tatapan iba itu ditujukan padanya? Kenapa orang-orang itu memandangnya seolah ia adalah sampah di muka bumi?_

_Seorang gadis dengan surai yang menutupi setengah wajahnya menghela napas. "Kau sudah tidak tertolong lagi, Kaneki. Kau kehilangan dirimu sendiri. Menyedihkan."_

_Brugh!_

_Tubuh Kaneki membentur dinding di belakangnya. Peluh membasahi wajah sang pemuda yang tampak gelisah. "Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu padaku, Touka-chan?"_

_DUAG!_

_Sebuah tendangan mendarat dengan mulus di pipi sang pemuda bersurai seputih kapas. Membuat tubuhnya terlempar ke sisi kiri dan menyapa lantai beton. Sang pemuda memandang sang gadis dengan pandangan tak percaya. Kenapa ia diperlakukan seperti ini?_

"_Kau membuatku muak, Kaneki! Kenapa kau bisa membunuhnya? Membunuh sahabatmu sendiri?"_

"_Dia anggota CCG! Dia mengancam keselamatan Ghoul! Apa aku salah? Hide bisa saja membunuh kita semua!"_

_BRUAG!_

_Kali ini sang gadis melesat dengan cepat dan membanting tubuh sang Ghoul yang telah sanggup berubah menjadi kakuja tersebut. Tentu saja dengan kekuatan yang tidak imbang, Kaneki bisa membalas serangan sang gadis. Namun, sang pemuda memilih untuk menerima serangan tersebut. Merasa bahwa jika ia balas menyerang, Ghoul lain yang ada di sekitarnya akan turut menolong sang gadis dan membuat ia tersudut. Lantas, jika ia tersudut ia bisa apa? Apakah ia akan menyerang seluruh Ghoul yang ada di sana? Jika demikian adanya, untuk apa sejak awal ia menolong Ghoul itu?_

"_Dengarkan aku, Kaneki." Suara rendah milik Touka penuh dengan kemurkaan. Sang gadis mencoba menahan pergerakan sang pemuda dengan menduduki perutnya. "Hide menjadi anggota CCG untuk menolongmu. Dia mencarimu. Aku pernah bertemu dengannya. Dia mengkhawatirkanmu lebih dari siapa pun!"_

_Kakugan dan iris cerah sang pemuda membulat. Jika dipikir baik-baik, Hide pernah menawarkan padanya untuk kembali, tidak peduli wujudnya telah menjadi setengah Ghoul sekalipun. Hide selalu ada bersamanya. Sejak dahulu hingga saat ini. Meski sang pemuda telah menjadi Dove, dirinya sama sekali belum pernah mendengar sang pemuda membunuh barang satu Ghoul pun. Tapi jika dibiarkan, bukankah keberadaan Hide tetap menjadi ancaman?_

_Tidak. Di lubuk hatinya, Kaneki membenarkan ucapan Touka. Ia hanya kalut kalau-kalau pernyatan gadis Kirishima itu benar, maka itu berarti ia telah membunuh seseorang yang selama ini tulus bersamanya. Seorang sahabat sejati. Itu berarti … ia bukan hanya sekadar Ghoul, tapi monster dan sampah._

"_Hah!" _Kaneki membuka matanya. Sang pemuda bersurai hitam pendek lantas beranjak dari ranjangnya. Diraih olehnya segelas air yang tak jauh dari sana.

Mimpi. Namun, kenapa rasanya begitu nyata? Kenapa rasa bersalah benar-benar terasa seolah ia memang pernah mengalami hal tersebut di dunia? Tidak. Seumur hidupnya, Kaneki tidak pernah membunuh siapa pun. Ia masih berusia 18 tahun dan hidup di dalam keluarga harmonis dengan cara didik yang luar biasa normal. Selain itu, ia tidak mengenal Hide atau Touka yang ada di dalam mimpinya. Ia tidak merasa pernah bertemu dengan orang-orang bermata seram berpupil merah tersebut. Mengerikan. Apakah ini efek dari membaca buku mengenai Ghoul? Tapi di dalam sana tidak dijelaskan bentuk dari tiap-tiap Ghoul yang ada. Buku tersebut hanya menjelaskan secara umum keadaan yang terjadi jauh beratus-ratus tahun dari saat ini. Mencoba tidak ambil pusing, Kaneki lantas beranjak. Ia harus lekas mendinginkan kepalanya dengan siraman air.

* * *

Sepulang dari kampus, Kaneki bergegas pergi ke minimarket. Sang ibu memintanya untuk membelikan beberapa bahan dapur yang stoknya sudah habis. Maka meskipun sedikit lelah, sang pemuda tetap memenuhi permintaan sang ibu. Ia selalu menjadi anak baik dan penurut. Pintu minimarket bergeser secara otomatis, mempersilakan sang pemuda untuk masuk ke dalam. Segera, ia melenggang menuju rak bahan dapur. Akan tetapi, di antara riuh pengunjung lain, tak sengaja kaki Kaneki menginjak kaki seseorang.

Sang objek terang saja mengaduh. Kaneki menoleh dan mendapati sosok yang begitu familiar baginya. Sosok seorang gadis yang muncul di mimpinya semalam!

Iris mata sang pemuda lalu membelalak. Dengan menghiraukan tatakrama, telunjuk sang pemuda terarah pada sosok gadis mungil di hadapannya. "Kau! Touka-_chan_! GHOUL!"

Beberapa pelanggan di minimarket tersebut sontak menatap gelisah sosok yang baru saja disebut sebagai Ghoul. Beberapa pelanggan lain bahkan memilih angkat kaki. Sang gadis mendelik. Ekspresinya menunjukkan amarah, entah karena disebut Ghoul, ditunjuk secara sembarangan, atau justru karena teriakan sang pemuda membuat pengunjung lain ketakutan? Rasanya melihat sang pemuda saja telah lebih dari cukup membuat gadis tersebut merasa iritasi.

"Kurang ajar! Siapa yang kau sebut Ghoul, Sialan?!" Sang gadis mencengkeram leher Kaneki. Tetapi melihat beberapa pegawai minimarket yang mulai berdatangan, gadis dengan surai sepunggung gulita itu lekas menarik serta Kaneki meninggalkan minimarket sebelum suasana kian runyam.

Menyangka bahwa sang gadis akan membawanya ke kantor polisi atas tuduhan tindakan kurang menyenangkan, Kaneki justru dibawa ke sisi kanan minimarket. Memperkenalkan diri bukanlah ide buruk bagi Kaneki sehingga ia melakukannya setelah meminta maaf pada sang gadis yang sedari tadi hanya menjawab singkat pertanyaan yang ia labuhkan. Dari perkenalannya dengan sang gadis, Kaneki sadar, ia tidak sepenuhnya gila. Terbukti dari nama sang gadis yang ia sebut barusan, Touka, yang memang merupakan nama dari gadis tersebut.

"Aku bukan Ghoul sekalipun itu memang namaku." Gadis bersandangkan nama Touka mengunyah permen yang ia raih dari saku seragam sekolahnya. "Ghoul memakan jasad manusia, sedangkan aku memakan makanan manusia. Selain itu, keluargaku bukanlah Ghoul."

Kaneki kembali membungkuk. "Maafkan aku."

Iris sang gadis melirik sosok sang pemuda sebelum akhirnya ia menarik napas lelah. "Namamu Kaneki, bukan? Dengarkan aku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu, tapi memanggil seseorang 'Ghoul' ketika hal tersebut tengah menjadi tren di dalam masyarakat bukanlah hal yang baik. Aku bisa saja dibunuh mereka saat itu juga."

"Maaf …." Wajah Kaneki menunjukkan penyesalan. Ia tahu, kemungkinan terburuk dari aksinya adalah sang gadis bisa saja langsung dipukuli oleh orang-orang yang percaya terhadap Ghoul meski dari buku yang ia baca, Ghoul telah mengalami kepunahan.

Sang gadis kembali menggeram tertahan. Ia melangkah pergi setelah sebelumnya memberi peringatan kepada Kaneki.

"Aku akan melupakan kejadian hari ini. Tapi ingat, kau tidak akan lolos dengan mudah jika melakukan tindakan yang sama padaku!"

* * *

Kaneki semakin dibuat bingung. Sudah berapa kali ia secara refleks memanggil seseorang. Semua itu akibat mimpi yang lihat setiap malam. Mimpi yang terus-menerus menghantuinya. Ia beruntung, sejauh ini orang-orang yang ditemuinya dan mendapatkan keterkejutan dari tindakan spontannya belum pernah memberikan bones pukulan. Kali ini sang pemuda berjalan di bawah terik mentari dengan satu _scone_ eskrim di tangan. _Sweater _yang biasa dikenakan sang pemuda kini tergantikan oleh kaos tipis berwarna _moss_. Melirik ke seberang, sang pemuda mendapati penjaja taiyaki di sebuah taman. Di sisinya, seorang pemuda dengan tubuh gagah tengah duduk di atas bangku taman yang panjang. Pemuda tersebut hanya mengenakan kaos putih lengan pendek dan berkerah, serta celana selutut berwarna coklat. Kaneki tidak dapat menangkap paras sang pemuda dengan jelas karena pemuda bersurai hitam di seberang sana tengah menikmati _taiyaki_-nya sembari merunduk. Merasa tertarik mencoba panganan berbentuk ikan tersebut, Kaneki melangkah memasuki area taman. Mulai hari ini, ia merasa cukup santai karena tengah menikmati liburan musim panas. Oleh karenanya, bermalas-malasan sejenak di taman bukanlah ide buruk.

Memesan tiga _taiyaki_, Kaneki mendudukan dirinya di sisi sang pemuda bertubuh besar. Ketika hendak menyantap _taiyaki_ yang disodorkan penjual, netra sang pemuda bertabrakan dengan netra sang pemuda di sisinya.

"_GHOUL HARUS DIMUSNAHKAN!" Pemuda bertubuh besar bernama Amon mengayunkan senjata berbentuk kaki seribu miliknya ke arah Kaneki. Membuat sang pemuda bersurai putih harus melompat agar tidak terkena sabetan senjata yang mampu melukai tubuh Ghoul itu._

_Sang pemilik organ Rize lantas berdecih. Ia bergerak maju hendak menyerang ke arah sang Dove profesional hanya untuk mendapatkan sayatan di punggungnya._

"_UARGH!" _

_Tubuh Kaneki terseret dan akhirnya melemas seketika ketika darah mengalir deras dari bekas sayatan. _

Kaneki terpaku. Tubuhnya seketika gemetar karena didera rasa takut yang menjalar ketika kepingan mimpi itu kembali bergentayang di benaknya. Ia beringsut di atas bangku taman. Membuat pemuda di sisinya mencoba mengulurkan bantuan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Hei!"

Telengan kepala dari Kaneki tidak mengurangi raut kecemasan di wajah sang pemuda gagah. Disodorkan olehnya sebotol minuman dingin pada Kaneki.

"Minumlah. Mungkin kau terkena dehidrasi di cuaca panas ini." Sang pemuda tersenyum kecil.

_PATS!_

Kaneki menepis botol minuman yang ditawarkan oleh sang pemuda, membuat isi minuman itu tumpah begitu saja. Ia tahu, ia telah menjadi seseorang yang tak santun. Ditawari kebaikan, ia justru membalasnya dengan tuba. Bahkan, untuk memperburuk keadaan, Kaneki berteriak kesetanan ketika Amon mendekatinya dengan botol minuman lain.

"Tidak!"

"Kau kenapa?!" Amon, nama sang pemuda, mengguncangkan bahu Kaneki ketika sang pemuda kecil tersebut terlihat kehilangan kendali dan tampak amat ketakutan.

Tak lama berselang, Kaneki mampu mengendalikan diri dan menjelaskan situasi yang menimpa dirinya pada pemuda yang memang benar bernama Amon. Ia beruntung, Amon yang ada di dalam mimpi dan Amon yang kini ia temui adalah dua sosok yang kontras. Amon yang ada di dalam mimpinya mencoba untuk membunuhnya, sedangkan Amon yang ada di sana mencoba menolongnya. Sang pemuda kekar bahkan sudi mendengarkan ceritanya yang mungkin terlihat seperti manusia kehabisan akal. Amon, Amon Koutarou, hanya menunjukkan kelegaan ketika melihat Kaneki menyudahi ceritanya. Bukan, bukan karena sang pemuda enggan mendengarkan cerita Kaneki. Amon justru senang. Ia adalah seorang dosen di salah satu universitas dan mendengarkan curahat hati seseorang yang lebih muda darinya merupakan bagian dari profesi yang ia lakoni.

"Terkadang hidup penuh misteri. Mungkin saja ada makna di balik mimpi itu. Selama mimpi itu tidak berakibat buruk, cukup jadikan pembelajaran agar kau tidak melakukan hal buruk di kehidupan nyata."

Keduanya akhirnya terlibat percakapan layaknya ajang konseling. Meski belum bisa berkata terus terang dengan rinci perihal dirinya dan mimpi yang ia alami belakangan ini, Kaneki merasa sedikit lebih tenang. Setidaknya ia bisa menghubungi Amon via email (ketika sang pemuda memberikannya pada Kaneki) jika Kaneki merasa mimpi tersebut telah memberikan dampak yang keterlaluan baginya.

* * *

Kali ini, di luar dari prediksi Kaneki, terjadi peristiwa yang lebih parah dari sebelumnya. Tak disangka, Kaneki yang pada saat itu tengah berjalan di tengah kota berhadapan dengan salah seorang pejalan kaki. Tatkala keduanya akan mengambil rute yang berlainan, Kaneki sadar bahwa ia tengah dihadapkan pada seseorang yang ada di dalam mimpinya.

Sang pemuda terkesima melihat sosok di hadapannya. Sosok pemuda sebayanya dengan surai sebahu berwarna serupa mentari di sore hari. "Hide!?"

"_Hah_?" Sosok sang pemuda yang berhadapan dengan Kaneki mengerutkan dahi. Ia tak mampu bergerak ketika melihat seseorang tengah memandang dengan sirat keterkejutan yang terpantul demikian sarat di bola matanya.

"_Hide." Di hadapan sang pemuda, sosok sahabat karibnya telah terbujur kaku. Penyesalah, rasa bersalah, dan muak dengan diri sendiri bercampur aduk. Ia lelah, lelah dengan kehidupannya. Tidak cukupkah ia sebatang kara selama ini? Tidak cukupkah hidup menanggung kesepian seperti yang sudah-sudah?_

_Iris merah sang pemuda lantas terarah pada sosok Ghoul yang lain. Ia gelap mata. Segalanya terlihat salah baginya. Seharusnya mereka, para Ghoul, tidak perlu ada di muka bumi. Jika mereka tidak ada, ia tidak perlu merasakan perihnya kehilangan jati diri. Iya, jika saja mereka tidak ada ia bahkan tidak perlu membunuh Hide. Namun, Hide juga patut disalahkan. Ia telah berada di pihak musuh. _

"_Kalian semua seharusnya binasa! Bunuh! Mati!" Kakuja Kaneki mulai menutupi tubuhnya. Bola mata sang pemuda bergerak tak menentu, menandakan bahwa emosi telah sedemikian kuat mengendalikannya. _

_Sang pemuda lantas memandang para Ghoul yang mengitarinya dengan sirat merendahkan. Membuat Ghoul tersebut bersiap dengan kuda-kuda bertahan. Kaneki telah kehilangan jati diri, itulah sebuah kenyataan yang ironis. Ia bahkan membunuh seseorang yang seharusnya ia lindungi dan kini, ia akan membunuh Ghoul yang juga berniat ia lindungi. _

'_Hide. Kematianmu akan kugantikan dengan kematian mereka.' _

"Kau Hide, bukan?" Kaneki tidak mengerti. Ia tidak dapat mengontrol dirinya sendiri. Kakinya seolah tak tertahankan untuk melaju ke depan. Demikian dengan kedua tangannya yang entah bagaimana telah membentang begitu saja, memeluk secara spontan sosok tersebut.

"_Hiii_! Siapa kau? Kenapa memelukku secara tiba-tiba?" Sang pemuda bersurai oranye tampak panik dan merasa tidak nyaman ketika beberapa pasang mata memandang ia dan sang pemuda bersurai hitam dengan pandangan jijik seolah mereka berdua adalah pasangan gay yang tengah bermesraan di ruang publik.

"Ikut aku!" Hide, nama sang pemuda, menarik kerah _sweater _yang Kaneki kenakan dan membawanya ke sebuah gang sempit.

Kedua pemuda berdiri dengan tubuh yang membelakangi satu sama lain. Masih tidak habis pikir, mengapa ia tiba-tiba bisa bertemu dengan seseorang yang memeluknya begitu erat di kali pertama ia bertemu dengannya. Apakah ia pernah bertemu pemuda tersebut di suatu tempat dan melupakannya? Tidak. Ia tidak pernah melupakan seseorang yang diberikannya label "teman", jadi sudah dipastikan pemuda di belakangnya tentulah hanya seorang asing yang tanpa sengaja mengetahui namanya.

"Sekarang jelaskan kenapa kau memelukku tiba-tiba? Aku tidak memiliki kecenderungan tertarik pada sesama jenis, kau paham? Aku punya seorang kekasih dan dia seorang gadis!" Empat siku-siku muncul di pelipis Hide. Matanya terpejam dan giginya bergemeletuk.

"Maafkan, aku. Aku tidak tahu alasan mengapa aku memelukmu. Aku juga masih normal! Maafkan aku!" Kaneki merasa ia menjadi seseorang yang tidak tahu malu. Pertama menunjuk seorang gadis sebagai Ghoul, panik berlebihan melihat seseorang yang sesungguhnya sangat ramah, dan kali ini, ia memeluk seseorang! Terlebih, seorang laki-laki!

"HIDE!"

Kaneki dan pemuda yang memang bernama Hide berbalik. Keduanya menangkap kehadiran seorang gadis yang telah berdiri sembari tersengal.

"Touka-_chan_!" Hide lekas beranjak dari Kaneki dan berlari kecil menghampiri sang gadis.

"Aku melihatmu dari kejauhan! Kau mengenal orang itu?" Telunjuk Touka terarah pada Kaneki. Sang pemuda bersurai hitam hanya terdiam. Menyadari bahwa Touka dan Hide mengenal satu sama lain, Kaneki merasa ia terpojok. "Dia bahkan memanggilku 'Ghoul' ketika kami bertemu!"

"Apa?" Kelereng sang pemuda berkilat. "Kau berani memanggil kekasihku 'Ghoul'?"

"T … Tunggu sebentar." Kaneki berniat meluruskan kesalahpahaman keduanya. Meski tentu saja kenyataan bahwa Kaneki memeluk Hide dan menyebut Touka sebagai 'Ghoul' bukanlah salah paham semata.

**KREK!**

Suara jemari Hide membuat Kaneki semakin panik. Ia hendak kabur andai saja kaki Touka tidak terlebih dahulu menendang kakinya.

* * *

"Apa itu benar?" Mimik Hide menampakkan ketidakpercayaan terhadap cerita yang dijabarkan oleh Kaneki. Meski demikian, keduanya heran ketika mencoba mengingkari penjabaran Kaneki dengan mengatakan bahwa ia berbohong. Kaneki mengetahui nama keduanya bahkan dapat menyebutkan hal yang keduanya suka dan tidak suka. Kaneki sendiri tidak mengetahui dari mana ia mengetahui hal tersebut. Mulutnya dengan lancar berkata apa pun yang ia ketahui mengenai dua orang yang tengah menginterogasinya tersebut.

Touka dan Hide saling pandang. Sang gadis angkat bahu. Keduanya memutuskan untuk memaafkan perbuatan Kaneki yang dianggap mempermalukan. Namun, tentu saja Touka tidak menerima dengan lapang dada seratus persen ketika mendengar bahwa dirinya muncul dalam wujud Ghoul di mimpi Kaneki.

* * *

_Rize dan Kaneki berjalan di bawah naungan langit malam yang gulita dengan aksen lentera di tiap-tiap sudut jalanan. Keduanya baru saja menghabiskan waktu untuk berkencan atas ajakan Kaneki. Meski hanya mendatangi sebuah kafe untuk sekadar memesan sandwich dan membicarakan buku yang sama-sama mereka sukai, Kaneki sudah cukup senang. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa jantungnya berdegup kencang. _

"_Rize-san, aku …." Kaneki merunduk. Wajahnya memerah. Keduanya berhenti sejenak sebelum memasuki terowongan yang gelap tanpa pencahayaan._

_Rize tersenyum menggoda di hadapannya. Gadis bersurai plum mendekatkan wajahnya, membuat wajah pemuda bersurai hitam kian memerah karena mengira sang gadis akan mendaratkan kecupan. Alih-alih merasakan lembut bibir ranum gadis yang memiliki hobi sama sepertinya, Kaneki justru merasakan dagingnya tercerabut. Hal pertama yang ia sadari adalah darah yang memancar dari bahunya._

_Bola mata Kaneki membentuk lingkaran sempurna. Napasnya terengah-engah menahan rasa sakit. "Ukh!"_

_Di hadapan Kaneki kini, sosok Rize yang lembut dan keibuan berubah menjadi mengerikan. Bola matanya, seringainya … Ghoul. Rize adalah Ghoul. Kaneki mencoba melarikan diri, tetapi kagune Rize terlebih dahulu memerangkapnya. Menusuk tubuhnya sedemikian rupa._

* * *

"Rize … _san_?"

Sang gadis yang tengah menyantap _sandwich_-nya menengadah. Ia tersenyum lembut, meredamkan kepanikan di hati Kaneki. Sungguh, situasinya saat ini sangat persis dengan mimpi semalam tadi. Hari ini, ia bertemu dengan Rize di kampus. Kebetulan, Rize yang mengambil jurusan sastra Inggris tengah melewati gedung jurusannya, maka sang gadis mengajak Kaneki untuk menyantap makan siang bersama di salah satu kafe. Pilihan yang salah bagi Kaneki karena bayangan mimpi semalam masih begitu jelas di benaknya. Bayangan Rize mengoyak tubuhnya, bayangan Rize tertawa kencang, dan bayangan Rize yang antusias hendak melahap dirinya dalam arti yang sesungguhnya.

"Ya, Kaneki-_kun_?"

Kaneki menelan ludah. Ada yang ingin ia tanyakan pada Rize meskipun setelah ini ia mngkin akan dianggap tidak waras. "Kau … percaya Ghoul itu ada?"

Rize tercengang. Ghoul? Ada apa dengan bahan obrolan yang satu itu? Kenapa teman-temannya yang lain bahkan Kaneki mengangkat topik tersebut ke tengah perbincangan? Membuat merinding saja. Bagi Rize, Ghoul itu mengerikan. Entah, ia belum pernah bertemu dengan Ghoul. Tetapi dari mitos yang sampai ke telinganya, ada seorang Ghoul wanita yang sangat rakus dan sangat suka melahap daging siapa pun. Selama itu daging, gadis Ghoul itu tidak peduli pada hal lain. Membayangkan dirinya bertemu dengan Ghoul wanita semacam itu telah membuatnya kehilangan napsu makan.

"Aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya, tapi mungkin saja Ghoul itu ada. Ada apa, Kaneki-_kun_?"

Kaneki awalnya ragu. Tetapi memilih percaya kepada Rize, sang pemuda akhirnya menceritakan kejadian yang ia alami beberapa saat ke belakang. Saat ketika ia bermimpi yang aneh dan bertemu pemeran di mimpinya secara nyata. Rize mendengarkan penuturan Kaneki secara seksama. Sang gadis tidak terlihat akan menertawakan cerita Kaneki atau memandangnya sebagai seorang kelainan mental.

"Ini." Kaneki mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari tasnya. Buku yang urung ia kembalikan ke perpustakaan karena terlanjur terbius dengan isinya.

"Buku itu—"

"—Bawa dan bacalah buku itu."

Kaneki beranjak berdiri. Ia membutuhkan waktu untuk sendirian. Ia tahu, Rize pasti terkejut ketika mendengar bahwa ia muncul di dalam mimpi sang pemuda sebagai Ghoul. Ghoul yang sangat ganas dan tidak tanggung-tanggung memangsa siapa pun, sekalipun sesama Ghoul.

Diabaikan oleh sang pemuda seruan sang gadis berkacamata dan dipilihnya mengayuhkan kaki lekas-lekas. Menghindari dirinya dikejar sang gadis yang mungkin akan meminta penjelasan lebih rinci. Ia sendiri masih bingung. Kenapa? Kenapa hidupnya jadi seperti ini?

_Bats!_

Sang pemuda terbelalak. Ia melewati sesosok manusia dengan tinggi setara dengannya. Sosok yang bahunya baru saja bergesekan dengan bahu Kaneki itu memiliki aroma yang khas. Aroma yang entah bagaimana Kaneki kenal begitu semerbak saat ia berpapasan dengan sosok tersebut. Kaneki berbalik. Dipandangnya sosok tersebut dengan mata masih terbelalak. Sosok yang telah berbaur dalam lautan manusia itu memiliki surai putih yang membuat mata sang pemuda bersurai hitam tak dapat teralih ke hal lain. Sekelebat, Kaneki menangkap busana serba hitam yang dikenakan sang pemuda. Kaneki ingin berteriak menghentikan pemuda tersebut, tapi berbeda dengan sosok lain yang mana ia telah mengetahui namanya, Kaneki sama sekali tidak mengetahui nama sosok tersebut. Pada saat yang bersamaan ketika sang pemuda penyuka buku itu hendak berteriak, sosok yang telah berada cukup jauh di depan Kaneki berbalik. Sosok itu memiliki bola mata merah di sebelah kanan. Wajahnya tampak sendu dan kosong. Sejenak dan sang pemuda bersurai putih yang misterius kembali memalingkan wajahnya untuk melanjutkan perjalanan.

Tidak tunggu lama, Kaneki berlari menembus kerumunan pejalan kaki yang ada. Tangannya siaga terulur untuk menarik kerah sang pemuda yang membuat ia bergeming sesaat lalu.

"HEI! BERHENTI!"

Pemuda tersebut menoleh tepat tatkala tangan Kaneki berhasil meraih kerah jaket yang ia kenakan. Keduanya berhenti di sebuah jalanan yang cukup sepi. Sembari mengatur napas, Kaneki mencoba menetralisir pikirannya. Kenapa ia spontan menarik seseorang yang tidak ia kenal. Memalukan. Tapi mata itu, mata yang sama dengan mata yang ia lihat di bukunya. Mata sesosok Ghoul. Kaneki Ken menoleh, memperhatikan sang pemuda sebayanya yang masih terdiam. Bola mata Kaneki membulat ketika mendapati iris mata sang pemuda tampak normal. Tidak merah seperti sesaat tadi. Apakah itu pertanda ia salah lihat?

"Maafkan aku. Kau pasti terkejut karena ditarik tiba-tiba olehku." Kaneki membungkuk dalam-dalam. Ia benar-benar sudah lelah dengan dirinya sendiri. Kegilaan hidupnya tak juga berhenti semenjak membaca buku mengenai Ghoul. Apakah ia sebegitu terbiusnya dengan buku tersebut?

Siap dimaki atau dipukul, Kaneki justru mendengar sebuah tawa kecil meluncur dari sosok sang pemuda bersurai putih di depannya. Mengapa, mengapa Kaneki merasa ada yang janggal dari sosok tersebut? Ia tertawa, tapi sirat wajahnya tampak begitu pekat dengan kesedihan.

"Tidak masalah, Ken."

Kaneki terkesiap. Bagaimana mungkin sosok itu mengetahui namanya?

Layaknya bisa membaca pikiran sang pemuda, sosok bersurai putih tersenyum tipis. "Aku mengenalmu. Aku senang akhirnya kau dapat melihat sosokku."

Sekujur tubuh Kaneki gemetar seketika. Apakah sosok di depannya ini hantu? Dari kata-katanya, sudah jelas sosok pemuda bersurai putih tersebut bukanlah sosok biasa. Ia bahkan sanggup mengenakan pakaian hitam dan tertutup di cuaca seterik ini.

"Ada yang kuinginkan darimu. Maukah kau mendengarkan permintaanku, Ken?"

Bukan. Seharusnya Kaneki-lah yang terlebih dahulu mengatakan sesuatu. Bertanya mengapa terassa ada ikatan yang kuat antara dirinya dan sang pemuda, tetapi mulut pemuda bersurai hitam itu terkunci rapat. Ia tidak tahu ke mana perginya pertanyaan yang ia siapkan. Memutuskan mengakhiri rasa penasarannya pada sang pemuda, Kaneki pada akhirnya mengangguk. Mengiyakan permintaan sang pemuda sekalipun ia belum mengetahui permintaan apakah yang dimaksud.

"Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku merasa sangat mempercayaimu. Tapi jika ada hal yang dapat kulakukan, akan kulakukan."

"Aku tidak dapat mengembalikan waktu. Aku hanya memiliki kesempatan membawamu ke sana dan memperbaiki kesalahan yang kuperbuat. Aku bergantung padamu, Ken."

* * *

Kaneki mengerang pelan. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba terjatuh ke atap sebuah bangunan yang menjulang tinggi. Lain hal dengan Kaneki, pemuda bersurai putih dengan busana serba hitam dapat mendarat dengan sukses tanpa perlu kesakitan. Ia berjalan mendekati Kaneki dan menyodorkan tangan untuk membantu sang pemuda berdiri.

"Ini tempatnya. Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu untuk berada di sini dan membereskan masalahku." Sang pemuda yang entah mengapa selalu tampak bersedih mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Pada akhirnya, ia menunjuk sebuah bangunan yang berjarak cukup dekat dari bangunan tempat Kaneki terjatuh.

"Di sana. Kau akan pergi ke bangunan itu. Lakukanlah apa pun menurut instingmu, Ken. Aku percaya padamu."

Kaneki melirik sejenak pada sosok misterius yang tak beranjak darinya. Sosok tersebut telah menurunkan tubuh Kaneki ke jalan dan menyuruh Kaneki untuk lekas berjalan. Meski heran, sang pemuda menurut. Ia mengayuhkan kakinya menuju bangunan yang dituju.

* * *

"Siapa kau?!" Sosok yang sama persis dengan sosok pemuda bersurai putih tampak murka. Perlahan, _kakuja_ menyelimuti tubuh sang pemuda. Demikian pula dengan pemuda satunya.

"Aku? Aku dirimu. Aku bangkit dari kematian. Pergi ke masa depan, membawa Kaneki dari masa depan untuk memperbaiki kesalahanku di masa ini." Sang pemuda bersurai putih tersenyum getir.

Tampak tak mengerti arah pembicaraan pemuda di hadapannya, pemuda dengan perawakan yang sama hanya menaikan alis. "Apa maksudmu? Minggir dari hadapanku! Aku mendengar bahwa Hide akan datang ke Anteiku! Aku harus segera ke sana dan menyelamatkan teman-temanku!"

_PRAKKK!_

Sebuah tentakel dari _kagune_ yang mencuat dari punggung sang pemuda bersurai putih menghalangi jalan sang pemuda satunya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu. Sekalipun harus membunuh diriku sendiri lebih cepat dari yang seharusnya, aku tak ingin digentayangi rasa bersalah dan penyesalan seperti ini. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyesal seumur hidupmu, Kaneki Ken!"

_**BRAKKK!**_

_Kagune_ sang pemuda mengarah ke pemuda di hadapannya. Pertarungan pun tak terelakkan ketika keduanya berubah menjadi _kakuja_ seutuhnya.

* * *

Mengesampingkan pertarungan sengit yang terjadi, tentu saja Kaneki tidak tahu perihal kejadian tersebut karena saat ini ia tengah berjalan menuju sebuah kafe yang ditunjukkan sang pemuda misterius. Wajahnya nampak kebingungan ketika harus memasuki sebuah tempat yang baginya begitu asing, tapi di sisi lain terasa begitu familiar. Ketika berada di depan pintu kafe, Kaneki tak lantas melangkahkan kakinya untuk memasuki bangunan tersebut. Ia masih merasa heran dengan situasinya sendiri. Siapakah sang pemuda? Di mana ini?

Lama, Kaneki belum juga memasuki tempat tersebut. Meski disebut kafe, nyatanya tidak ada pergerakan keluar-masuk di sana. Tempat tersebut tampak begitu hening. Sementara itu, merasa lelah, sang pemuda bersurai hitam memutuskan duduk di dekat pintu masuk. Ia tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana. Segalanya nyaris membuat ia berpikir bahwa ia sudah gila, ataukah ia memang gila?

"Kau masih di sini?" Suara yang terdengar parau mengalihkan perhatian Kaneki. Sang pemuda membelalak ketika mendapati pemuda misterius bersurai putih telah berada di sisinya dengan tubuh penuh luka. Kaneki juga mendapati ada daging yang terkoyak di area pinggang sang pemuda. Membuatnya menutup mulut. "Masuklah."

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Kaneki berbisik setengah memekik. "Kenapa kau terluka? Kenapa aku harus masuk? Bukankah sebaiknya kau mengobati lukamu terlebih dahulu?!"

Sang pemuda misterius hanya tersenyum. Ia lantas memegang kedua pundak Kaneki. Membuat ia dan Kaneki saling pandang lekat-lekat. "Dengarkan aku baik-baik, Ken. Jika kau ingin segala kegilaanmu berakhir, masuklah ke dalam sana dan lakukan hal yang sebaiknya kau lakukan. Aku akan menantimu di sini. Jangan khawatir."

Sang pemuda misterius menepuk pundak Kaneki dan mendorongnya untuk masuk ke dalam. Setelah memastikan bahwa pemuda sebayanya itu melangkah masuk, sang pemuda misterius menyandarkan tubuhnya ke pintu. Helaan napas panjang meluncur dari celah bibirnya.

"Aku yang telah menjadi hantu diberi kesempatan untuk membunuh diriku di masa ini. Mungkin aku hanya seorang yang egois yang ingin mati dengan tenang. Maafkan aku Ken yang ada di masa ini dan Ken yang ada di masa depan." Sosok misterius tersebut memejamkan mata selepas bergumam sendirian. Dinginnya udara di Anteiku sama sekali tidak berpengaruh terhadapnya.

Ia tersenyum, berharap segalanya dapat berjalan lebih baik. Mungkin seharusnya ia menyadarkan Ken di masa ini ketimbang mengambil tindakan membunuhnya. Tapi ia tahu, dirinya yang saat ini telah kehilangan jati diri. Sudah tertutup oleh kegelapan yang pekat tanpa memberikan kesempatan bagi cahaya untuk merasuk, membagi penerangan. Jalan satu-satunya hanyalah dengan membunuh dirinya yang ada di masa ini dan mendatangkan Kaneki sebagai hadiah terakhir untuk teman-temannya. Karena ia tahu, Kaneki yang masih seperti itulah yang diharapkan oleh mereka. Karena ia tahu, mereka tidak pernah menghendaki dirinya berubah menjadi pemangsa ambisius layaknya ia di masa ini.

"Kuserahkan padamu, Ken."

Tak jauh dari kafe Anteiku. Jasad sesosok Ghoul tergeletak di tengah jalan. Sosok tersebut telah tercabik sana-sini meski tidak termutilasi menjadi potongan-potongan organ. Meskipun dihadapkan pada kematian, sosok tersebut tampak mengkahiri hayatnya dengan senyuman. Seolah kematian adalah jalan untuk lepas dari kesakitan. Seolah kematian adalah hal yang ia idam-idamkan.

* * *

Kaneki masuk ke dalam kafe tersebut. Kedatangannya yang tak terduga disambut dengan tatapan tak percaya dari orang-orang di dalam sana. Kaneki mengenali mereka semua. Ya, mereka adalah pelakon di dalam mimpinya. Setidaknya, otak cerdas sang pemuda mulai dapat membaca situasi. Dikumpulkan olehnya kepingan mimpi, kehidupan nyata, dan keadaan di sini. Beberapa orang—Ghoul—silih mendekapnya. Mengatakan bahwa mereka merindukan sang pemuda yang raib.

"_Onii-chan_, rambut _Onii-chan_ kembali berwarna hitam?" Seorang gadis kecil bersurai eboni pendek menyita perhatian Kaneki. Sang pemuda mengenali gadis kecil tersebut sebagai 'Hinami', salah satu karakter yang muncul dalam mimpinya.

Kaneki tersenyum ramah. "Rambut _Onii-chan_ memang selalu hitam, bukan?"

"Jadi rambut putih yang selama ini adalah _wig_?"

Kaneki mematung. Ia mulai dapat menyibak keadaan yang sesungguhnya. Perlahan-lahan ia dapat mengerti kondisinya. Ia dapat mengerti keadaan yang menimpanya beberapa hari ke belakang dan klimaksnya, hari ini. Kaneki yang tampak hangat disambut dengan haru-biru dari rekan-rekan yang ada di sana. Hide yang bahkan sengaja datang ke Anteiku selepas bekerja sebagai Dove (meskipun ia belum pernah menghabisi Ghoul) melepaskan jitakan di atas kepala hitam sang sahabat. Mereka larut dalam suka-cita. Merasa bahagia karena Kaneki yang dahulu, Kaneki yang masih tampak ceria dan lugu sebelum Yamori mengubahnya menjadi mesin pembunuh, telah kembali ke hadapan mereka. Semalaman mereka menghabiskan waktu untuk mengadakan pesta. Uta, Tsukiyama, dan beberapa Ghoul lain silih memadati kafe setelah mendengar kabar bahwa Kaneki kembali muncul ke hadapan mereka sejak menghilang entah ke mana selama beberapa minggu.

Kaneki yang telah mengerti perannya menjalankan apa yang seharusnya ia perbuat dengan baik. Ia bercengkerama dengan banyak kenalannya di sana. Menolak halus ketika ditawari segelas darah dan memilih untuk menghirup secangkir kopi panas.

"Ke mana saja kau selama ini, Bodoh?" Touka mencibir. Memandang sebal pada seseorang yang pernah begitu akrab dengannya. Ia senang, sangat senang. Kaneki yang dirindukannya telah kembali.

"Aku … aku memiliki banyak hal yang harus kukerjakan," jawab Kaneki tidak yakin.

Ketika hari nyaris berganti, Kaneki mengumpulkan seluruh Ghoul dan Hide dalam satu ruangan. Sang pemuda bersurai hitam itu harus menyampaikan sesuatu yang ingin disampaikan sang pemuda bersurai putih.

"Aku ingin minta maaf atas sikapku selama ini. Maafkan aku. Aku mungkin bukanlah seseorang yang baik. Aku mungkin seringkali menyakiti kalian. Tapi kalian harus tahu, aku sangat menyayangi kalian. Aku selalu berharap bisa melewatkan saat-saat yang berbahagia dengan kalian."

"Bodoh! Kenapa tiba-tiba bicara begitu?" Hide meninju bahu Kaneki. Merasa ada gelagat ganjil dari sang sahabat.

Kaneki melayangkan sebuah senyuman. "Karena aku tahu aku tidak punya waktu banyak untuk berlama-lama di sini. Aku sendiri tidak begitu yakin dengan apa yang kukatakan, tapi aku ingin kalian tahu bahwa aku selalu menyayangi kalian. Bagiku, kalian adalah keluarga. Terima kasih."

"Ken—"

"—Kurasa aku sudah menyampaikan apa yang sepatutnya kusampaikan. Aku pamit."

Kaneki menghentakkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan kafe. Sesaat ketika berada di luar, tangannya ditarik oleh sosok yang tidak lain adalah sang pemuda bersurai putih.

"Kau melakukannya dengan baik," puji sang pemuda setengah Ghoul tersebut.

Ketika Kaneki menghilang dari masa lalu untuk kembali ke masa depan, Touka dan yang lainnya berusaha mengejar. Mereka berlari keluar dari kafe hanya untuk menemukan jasad seseorang yang mereka kenal tengah terbaring tak bernyawa tak jauh dari lokasi kafe berada. Tangis Touka pecah, disusul dengan histeria dari Ghoul yang lain. Hide berlutut di sisi jasad Kaneki. Ia tidak meratapi kematian Kaneki sebagai musibah. Wajah Kaneki yang begitu tenang telah membuat Hide menyadari bahwa kematianlah satu-satunya cara bagi Kaneki untuk lepas dari segala kegilaannya. Untuk lepas dari segala rona kesedihan. Biarlah segalanya tersapu kematian. Tak ada yang tahu masa lain dari sekarang. Barangkali sang pemuda bersurai putih akan memperoleh kehidupan lain di suatu masa jauh di masa depan. Hide mengatupkan tangan, mendoakan arwah sang sahabat agar berada di tempat yang membahagiakannya. Agar sang pemuda tak perlu merasakan sakit tak terperikan baik di raga atau hayatnya.

"Beristirahatlah, Kaneki. Mulai dari sekarang, aku akan berhenti menjadi Dove. Aku ingin menjadi pihak netral yang berpegang pada kebenaran."

* * *

"Aku berharap mereka tidak terlalu memikirkan perbedaan rambutmu dengan rambut Kaneki Ken yang sudah memutih." Sosok pemuda bersurai putih bergurai. Membuat Kaneki mengarahkan pandangan menyelidik kepadanya.

"Hei, kau … juga Kaneki Ken, bukan?" Kaneki yang saat itu tengah berjalan menuju sebuah lubang dimensi bertanya pada sosok di sisinya. "Aku ingat, aku seperti melihat rambutku yang berwarna putih di dalam mimpi. Selain itu, melihatmu yang hanya memiliki satu _kakugan_ membuatku teringat buku yang kubaca. Ghoul bermata satu yang sebelumnya manusia. Itu kau, bukan? Diriku sendiri."

Sang sosok misterius, yang merupakan Kaneki di masa lalu tatkala sosoknya telah mendapat transplantasi organ milik Rize di masa lalu pula, menyunggingkan senyuman. Kali ini ia tak lagi diselimuti nada kesedihan. Ada secercah bahagia yang tampak dari raut wajahnya.

"Iya, aku adalah dirimu. Apakah kau kecewa? Aku menjadi setengah Ghoul setelah mengalami _kecelakaan_."

"Aku … sudah tahu. Mungkin buku tentang Ghoul yang kubaca membangkitkan ingatan dari kehidupan di masa laluku dan mengonfirmasi pertanyaanmu itu, aku tidak pernah kecewa. Aku justru bangga padamu yang bersungguh-sungguh ingin memperbaiki kehidupanmu. Aku tidak perlu tahu lebih banyak dari ini. Aku adalah aku dan kau adalah kau. Kau adalah masa laluku dan aku masa depanmu. Kita sama dan berbeda. Cukup jalani apa yang ada tanpa melampaui batas waktu dan jangan jelaskan padaku apa yang kau lakukan pada Kaneki Ken di masa ini. Aku tidak ingin mengetahuinya."

Kaneki yang bersurai putih terhenyak. Sesaat kemudian ia tertawa kecil. Rasanya menyenangkan bisa melihat dirinya di masa depan dengan sifat yang sama dengan dirinya di masa lalu.

"… Aku juga bangga padamu, Ken."

Kaneki menutup matanya dan tersenyum. Setelah ini ia tahu apa yang terjadi. Meskipun kehidupan seorang Kaneki Ken di masa ini berubah haluan, kenyataan dan peradaban Ghoul tetap sama seperti sejarah yang ia baca. Para Ghoul akan bertarung kembali habis-habisan dengan Dove. Hanya tinggal sedikit dari kedua belah pihak yang tersisa. Akhirnya, Ghoul dan Dove menyepakati suatu perjanjian bahwa Ghoul hanya boleh memangsa jasad manusia yang telah mati dan Dove akan mengawasi tindakan Ghoul. Lambat laun, kisah Ghoul yang jatuh cinta pada manusia bukanlah kisah langka. Mereka menjadi nyata. Sebagian gagal dan mati, sebagiannya lagi berhasil dan hidup. Memperoleh keturunan dari persilangan yang amat berbeda. Akan tetapi, genetika dari Ghoul kian melemah sampai akhirnya keturunan dari hasil persilangan Ghoul dan manusia menghasilkan manusia yang utuh. Darah keturunan Ghoul berhenti.

"Setelah ini, aku bisa beristirahat dengan tenang. Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu." Kaneki bersurai putih menyodorkan kepalan tangan.

Membalasnya dengan ikut membenturkan kepalan tangan, Kaneki bersurai hitam tertawa kecil. "_Selamat tidur_ … diriku."

* * *

Semenjak saat itu, Kaneki berteman baik dengan orang-orang yang ia temui secara tak sengaja dan menyisakan ikatan familiar, di antaranya Amon, Hide, Touka, Tsukiyama, dan Hinami. Kaneki sangat bersyukur ketika mereka tidak dapat mengingat sedikit pun kehidupan mereka di masa lalu sebagai Ghoul. Mereka tidak perlu dan tidak boleh mengingatnya. Untuk Rize, Kaneki hanya dapat menggaruk-garuk tengkuk ketika sang gadis melemparkan buku yang ia rekomendasikan (buku tentang Ghoul) ke wajah Kaneki dan mengatakan bahwa Kaneki sangat tidak berperasaan karena memberikan buku yang seram kepada seorang gadis. Meski demikian, Rize akhirnya tertawa kecil dan menatap lembut sang pemuda bersurai hitam, mengatakan kepadanya bahwa Ghoul sesungguhnya tidak seberapa mengerikan. Mereka sama seperti manusia. Cara hidup yang berbeda dari manusialah yang membuat mereka tampak bengis. Jika sejak awal manusia memakan daging sesamanya, apakah kanibalisme dianggap tabu? Tentu tidak. Seperti itulah kini persepsi Rize mengenai Ghoul. Kaneki kemudian memperkenalkan Rize pada teman-teman barunya dan di hadapan mereka, Kaneki mengatakan bahwa ia bersyukur bertemu dengan mereka.

"Aku menyayangi kalian semua. Kelak, aku akan mendirikan sebuah kafe agar kita bisa selalu berkumpul di sana bersama!"

… **Selalu ada kesempatan kedua bagi siapa pun yang menyesali kesalahannya, tak peduli kapan waktu kesalahan itu dilakukan dan kapan waktu kesempatan itu datang.**

_FIN_

* * *

—_Thank for reading!_

**(Grey Chocolate, 2014)**


End file.
